1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to holsters, and in particular to a pistol holster with an adjustable safety strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Most holsters for pistols, particularly revolvers, have a safety strap to prevent the pistol from falling out. The safety strap also makes unauthorized withdrawal by an assailant more difficult. Normally, the strap is secured on one end to the side of the holster worn next to the user. The strap loops over the hammer of the pistol and has snap fasteners on its other end for securing to the outer side of the holster.
Revolvers vary considerably in size, particularly in length. A holster pocket often is able to accomodate several different sizes of pistols, however, the safety strap will be too short or too long since some pistols protrude farther out of the holster than others. Consequently, most holsters are constructed to carry only a particular size of pistol. Dealers and manufacturers must have large inventories of holsters as a result.